1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and in particularly to a computer enclosure having a latch device for readily securing a side panel to the computer enclosure and detaching the side panel therefrom.
2. Related Art
Many different means are used to secure side panels to computer enclosures. One conventional means is simply to secure a side panel directly to a computer enclosure with screws. However, this requires a screwdriver. Installation and removal of the side panel is unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
As computers have proliferated and improved, various fastening means have been developed to facilitate installation and removal of side panels. One fastening means is shown in Taiwan Patent Application No. 87213422. Locking means thereof comprises a plurality of hooks inwardly formed from a flange of one side of a side panel of a computer enclosure, for engaging in corresponding slots in a rear panel of the computer enclosure. An opposite side of the side panel forms an L-shaped flange. A plurality of apertures is defined in the L-shaped flange, for extension of screws thereinto. Because screws are needed to fix the side panel to the computer casing, installation and removal of the side panel is still unduly cumbersome and time-consuming.
An improved fastening device for securing a side panel to a computer enclosure which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.